1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for processing information and a program and, in particular, to an apparatus and a method for processing information and a program that can select one of the properties of keywords associated with content so that the selected property is optimal for the content.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, television receivers that search for content on the basis of a keyword and display the found content have been developed (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-115790).
To retrieve a keyword associated with the content, words in the annotation of the content are retrieved, for example.
In this keyword retrieval method, morphological analysis is performed on the annotation of the content, for example. As a result, the words in the annotation are separated, and a word type of each of the separate words is identified. Thereafter, for instance, a word determined to be a noun is retrieved as a keyword. For example, when morphological analysis is performed on the sentence “I ate salmon yesterday”, words “salmon” and “yesterday” tagged with the word type “noun” are retrieved as keywords.
In such a case, using the retrieved keywords “salmon” and “yesterday”, content having an annotation including these keywords is searched for.
In addition, by using a property dictionary that defines the property of a word, such as a “street name”, a “personal name”, a “cooking ingredient”, an “organization”, or an “animal”, the property can be assigned to the separate word in addition to a word type.